heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Majestros/sheet
Skills Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength - Majestros may be the most physically powerful hero on planet Earth. Indeed, his superheroic code-name became the designation for the entire class of top-level super-powered beings. In terms of the sheer amount of weight he can lift, he is capable of shifting planets from their orbit. Note that he can't just up and do this, however, as physics would tell you trying to exert that much force on any given point on the Earth would just cause Majestros to push through the planet itself rather than moving it. However, with technological or supernatural assistance, Majestros can provide the sheer muscle to accomplish such feats, placing his maximum strength level at roughly 6 sextillion tons. Now of course, most of the time he isn't exerting force anywhere near this, and while he might appear to struggle with certain objects, bear in mind that physics bit above...just because you're capable of lifting something doesn't mean it can't be unbalanced or unwieldy, and especially if you're trying to say, slow something down and preserve all the people inside from harm while it's moving at a high velocity. Superhuman Durability - Majestros is immensely durable, capable of surviving ground-zero of low yield nuclear explosions with only relatively minor injuries. It generally takes superhumans of near-equal power level to cause him any real damage in hand-to-hand combat (such as Kryptonians, Martians, Champions of Shazam, etc...), and just about any conventional Earthbound weaponry has no real chance of harming him. There are a few weapons out there that can cut through his defenses (many of them devised by Daemonites) but they are few and far between, and even if he does get injured he possesses enhanced healing capabilities. While not instantaneous, bruises and minor cuts/abrasions heal in a few hours, concussions and more serious cuts a few days, broken bones in a week or so, etc... Majestros is also immune to any conventional diseases or toxins. In short? Majestros is very, very hard to kill. Self Sustaining - Majestros does not require oxygen, water, sleep, or food to survive. While he can eat, drink, sleep and breathe normally if he wishes, (And sleep at least, he does make a point to do at least every few weeks or so). He can survive unaided in hostile environments like the vacuum of space, the depths of the ocean, or the atmospheres of gas giant planets. Flight - Majestros is capable of breaking the bonds of gravity and taking to the air. He can hover in place, has excellent maneuverability (as well as acceleration and deceleration), and can attain speeds in atmosphere of many times the speed of sound, allowing him to traverse the world in a matter of seconds if he chooses. Outside of atmosphere he can get even faster, capable of reaching roughly half the speed of light if his path is unimpeded. Superhuman Speed - Majestros' speed and reflexes are vastly beyond human norms. He can easily pluck bullets from the air, or move to interpose himself between a shooter and his intended victims between the time the bullet leaves the chamber and the time it strikes its' target. He can react to attacks and problems faster than most people can think. That isn't to say that he can't be taken by surprise or never gets hit, though the former is extremely difficult. He does have to remain alert for his superspeed reflexes to kick in. Energy Blasts - Majestros can emit blasts of energy from his hands or eyes. In most cases these are in the form of energy plasma, but he can shift them to laser beams or even pulses of harmless light should he so choose. This ability is advanced and finely controlled enough that he has been known to broadcast over laser communication devices using it. At full power Majestros' energy blasts could cause pain and moderate damage to high-level superhumans. At their minimum they effectively become "stun blasts" against normal humans. Telekinesis - A gift of his Kherubim heritage, Majestros has minor telekinetic ability, allowing him to levitate and move objects with the power of his mind. This is generally limited to about one ton of accumulated material and up to a dozen or so objects at once. Given that it is one of Majestros' weakest abilities, it is one he seldom uses. Superhuman Senses - Majestros' senses are vastly superior to humans, and in some cases shift well beyond human frame of reference. He can see at both the microscopic (down to the atomic level) and telescopic (He could read the page of a book placed on the moon from Earth's surface) levels, as well as seeing through solid objects (X-Ray vision) or into the infrared or ultraviolet spectrums. He also can see with perfect clarity even in the lowest-light conditions, though absolute blackness or supernaturally-induced darkness can still blind him. Likewise, he can hear conversations taking place dozens of miles away and pinpoint their location with near-flawless accuracy. He can also hear radio waves and microwaves and the like, though he cannot interpret what they might be transmitting without technological assistance (so he could trace radio waves to their source but wouldn't be able to tell what they were saying without some kind of device). He can detect sonar pulses, and radar waves, and his sense of smell is so acute that not only can he "smell" radiation he can actually determine what kind of radiation it is. He even possesses detection abilities that stretch beyond the normal realms of physics, such as being able to see the Kirlian auras of individuals or even being able to sense when he's in a different reality from his own. Specials Genius-Level Intellect - Majestros' mind operates on a level far beyond all but the most brilliant human beings, easily allowing him to grasp high-order mathematics and scientific concepts that challenge the conventional understanding of reality. He also absorbs new knowledge quite quickly and has a superb (if not completely eidetic) memory. Immortality - A benefit of his heritage as a Kheran Warlord, Majestros is effectively immune to aging and has not noticeably done so since reaching his physical prime thousands of years ago. Iron Will - Majestros' willpower is more formidable than most. He has in the past proven capable of fighting off Daemonite possession and has endured tremendous emotional and psychological turmoil over the course of his very long life. He would be a formidable Green Lantern were a ring to find its' way into his hands. Veteran Superhero - While he considers himself more "warrior" than "superhero" Majestros has still basically been doing this sort of thing for thousands of years, and that's just counting his time on Earth. He has in many ways very literally "seen and done it all" where the superhero business is concerned. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Flaws and Drawbacks Relationships Lady Zannah - Millennia ago, Majestros was forced into an arranged pairing with Lady Zannah of the Red Lament, founder of the Coda Sisterhood. While in truth this joining resulted in the child Kenesha, Zannah and her mother conspired to keep the pregnancy and birth from the public (including Majestros) and claim that Zannah's mother, Lady Harmony, was the mother instead. Thus, Zannah could continue the path of a warrior, Harmony became a legendary figure in Kheran society, and Kenesha grew up believing herself Zannah's sister. So in any case, if Zannah and Majestros bicker like an old divorced couple, it's probably because by Kheran standards they are. They're also both extremely proud individuals, which doesn't make for the easiest going. That doesn't stop them from being among each others' staunchest and most trusted allies, and virtually unstoppable if on the battlefield together. It is perhaps most telling, however, that of all the Kherans (not just of Earth), it is Majestros that Zannah feels is the one not only capable of, but worthy of ending her life should she genuinely betray her friends, family, and people. For all their bickering, the respect they share is not the begrudging variety. Every once in the bluest of moons, there might even be a glimmer of genuine affection between two people that are, ultimately, very, very old friends. Charis - She may well be the great love of Majestros' life. It was, from the start, a most unlikely pairing...a high-born Kheran Warlord and an Adarastean thief with just enough conscience to have given her aid when it was needed, at risk to herself. Majestros was young, in love, and still idealistic enough to believe that they could make it work, somehow. He used his political influence to gain her admission into the Coda Sisterhood...the only non-Kherubim to ever achieve such a feat. It was fun while it lasted...and then the Pantheon decided that Majestros would couple with Zannah to heal the political rift between themselves and the Coda. Charis...did not take it well. It marked the end of their affair, though for at least a couple more millennia, they still managed to be reasonably cordial (if awkwardly so) and fight alongside each other effectively. Then came the supposed betrayal, and three thousand years of enmity. Now...it seems her betrayal was a frame-up, and Majestros is...having some difficulty adjusting to the idea that Charis is on his side and close at hand again...for a variety of reasons. There are still flashes of genuine tenderness between them, but they're nearly drowned out by the kind of awkwardness that only three thousand years of being completely wrong about someone can bring...(Mostly on Majestic's part). Hippolyta - A strong, dark-haired immortal beauty with immense skill at the arts of warfare? Suffice to say Hippolyta most certainly fell squarely into Majestros' "type." It was a slow, almost unintentional courtship that raged across the battlefields of World War II, but by the time that conflict came to a close a strong mutual respect...and attraction...had been forged, and let's just say the "victory celebration" was quite thorough. Though Hippolyta retreated from "Man's World" shortly thereafter and Majestros has not seen her since, he still thinks of her fondly. If nothing else, it is telling of Majestros' regard for the Amazon Queen that across thousands of years, Hippolyta is the only woman born of Earth that he has harbored any romantic affection towards. Lord Emp - While Majestros is technically the "official" leader of the Kherans on Earth, he has all but completely ceded those duties and responsibilities to Lord Emp in recent centuries, preferring to operate alone. While the crafty Lord Emp and the stoic Lord Majestros do not always see eye-to-eye (not an intentional height joke, by the way), Majestros does have considerable respect for Emp, which for the most part is returned. Emp is Majestros' elder, and was an associate of Majestros' father back during their time on Khera, which gives his word considerable weight with Majestros. Likewise, while Emp is often annoyed at how intractable Majestros can be, he recognizes his power, skill, and experience. When needed they make an effective, if somewhat uneasy pair. Yohn Kohl/Hadrian - Yohn Kohl was Majestros' oldest and closest friend, and a major Kheran hero in his own right. While not as powerful as Majestros, Yohn Kohl was an inspirational figure renowned for his courage and determination. This friendship survived the crash landing on Earth, but sadly in the mid-1960's (while Yohn Kohl was operating under the name John Colt) Majestros was forced to sacrifice his friend to save the world from destruction. Now, Yohn Kohl lives on, after a fashion, in the body of the Spartan-7 android called Hadrian. While he bears much of Yohn Kohl's mannerisms, skills, and personality (as well as his likeness) he does not share his memories. Still, he bears enough of his friend that Majestros gives Hadrian a degree of respect that is likely quite suprising given how prideful Majestros usually is. While Majestros rarely is in a position to take orders from Spartan, he often does not argue them unless he genuinely believes them to be in error somehow. Kenesha - Like most of the other Kherans on Earth since the crash, Kenesha has kind of been "everyone's little sister" to Majestros. He is quite protective of Kenesha. She is among the few that can regularly "get through" to Majestros even when he's in his most forbidding moods. For her part, Kenesha regards Majestros as something of both a paternal and "big brother" figure. They both remain unaware that they are father and daughter. Marc Slayton - S'lyton's son and Majestros have not been close over the millennia. Marc often chose to separate himself from the other Kherans, operating alone for vast stretches of time and embroiling himself far more with humanity than with his Kheran brethren. They are both aware of each other, though, and quite willing to work together when the situation calls for it. Marc is a professional, and Majestros respects that, as well as having great respect for Marc's late father. Superman - While on many levels Majestros does feel Superman's outlook is overly optimistic and perhaps a touch naive, Majestros respects Superman's power, and more so his choices in how he uses that power. In many ways he sees echoes of his younger, more innocent self in Kal-El, and very occasionally he offers advice or expertise to assist the young Kryptonian. He does feel that he may be too soft on those he battles, but acknowledges that Superman is still highly effective in his own way. They're not exactly close friends, but they are on cordial terms with each other. Publicly, many believe Superman to be Majestic's son or younger brother, though he has clarified the notion many times in the press. Characters with Rels Set Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets